Passion
by Lostfan29
Summary: SawyerKate. Oneshot. They're down in the hatch, and things began to get a bit passionate!Warning: Electric shock therapy


Kate climbed down into the hatch. She was tired, yet relaxed. It had been such a lazy day. She smiled, as she found the bed empty. She would just drift off to sleep and...

"Hey thurr, Freckles."

Kate whipped around. Sawyer. She walked over to him. "So...you busy?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her. She certainly didn't waste any time. The more innocent kiss that had been initiated moments ago soon turned into a deep, passionate heart-felt make-out session. Kate's hands moved to his face, as they stumbled, moving about aimlessly. Sawyer's back bumped against the wall.

Suddenly a lamp knocked over, but neither noticed. They pressed up against a wall, their mouths and tongues moving furiously. Kate pressed herself up against him closer; closer than she'd ever been to someone before. Sawyer's hands glided up her thighs, cupping her curves in his hands. Their hearts were racing from excitement and the thrill of it all. He slowly grazed his hands back down the front of her chest, lingering there for a few seconds, before letting them fall down to her hips and rest. Kate's breathing began to get more hot and ragged. She closed her eyes, allowing Sawyer to take her over, as she began to push his hips into hers. Kate caught her breath at first, but then she fell into motion. She lifted her hands over her head, letting Sawyer peel off her shirt.

"Oh, Freckles..." he murmured. "I WANT TO FUCK YOU ALL DAY AND NIGHT!" He breathed into her face while squeezing her "B" cup breasts while she moaned in agreement.

"We NEED to do this more often, sexy!" They looked into each other's eyes and gave the signal that it was time to begin. Kate dashed over to the empty bed and laid down while Sawyer ripped off her bra, and stuffed it into his nose, while inhaling the scents of Kate. Sawyer began to feel her up while her nipples began to harden.

"Ooooo, Sawyer!" Sawyer began to feel around, except a bit lower this time, until he came to her black underwear, and began to pull the strap, and the underwear slid off her with ease, and Sawyer beamed with happiness.

"Freckles...you've got one hell of a body."

"Thanks," she breathed, lying back against the wall. He pressed his hands against her knees, moving her legs slowly apart. He leaned into her, in-between her legs, pressing against her. She brought her knees to her chest, tingling with excitement.

Sawyer began to kiss Kate's neck; she closed her eyes, loving every minute of it. He put one hand under her head to support her, massaging her hair, as his kisses became more passionate and moved lower down her body. When he reached Kate's stomach, she giggled, both from excitement and the tickling sensation she got while he kissed her there. Kate breathed deeply, from her lower tummy, and back up again. He separated her legs, moving inside her.

Kate tensed at first, but slowly relaxed, letting him ease his way inside of her. She let a moan escape her lips. The space between them began to heat up, between their desperate and ragged breaths. Sawyer moaned, as he thrust into Kate, desperate for more skin to graze his hands over, more passion. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling of pleasure win her over, as he continued to move faster and faster. They fell into a rhythm, moving within and towards each other in the same beat, the same heated tangle of passion, their pants and moans quickening and growing stronger as they came closer to climax. Kate clenched her toes as an especially strong moan emitted from her lips, as he pressed further within her.

Suddenly, she felt her legs begin to twitch. A tingling sensation quivered up her spine, as the feeling of overwhelming began to grow inside her. She let out a scream of pure intimacy and excitement. Kate began to feel herself moving on the bed, her reflexes sharpening. She started to squirm, almost in a rhythmic dance. She felt Sawyer begin to come as well.

Sawyer's movements began to quicken. He pressed even harder against Kate, keeping a fierce grip on her back. A sense of need for her overpowered all, as he began to pant, almost letting out a grunting sound as he did so. Sawyer felt almost numb all of the excitement and intensity. He groaned loudly, as his penis began to vibrate, almost completely on its own. He moved up and down with her, gulping in air in short, thick breaths.

Kate felt weak. She felt her feet clench and unclench, as it pounded throughout her. The feeling was there, stronger than ever, but then slowly is began to slow down. Kate felt like she was glowing from happiness. Her desperate, quick breaths slowed. Sawyer followed the same pace. The passion began to lift slightly, as Sawyer pulled himself away, and fell onto the bed next to her, sighing deep. "Damn, Freckles..." He drawled, closing his eyes against the night air. 'That was the best sex I've had in a while."

Kate grinned, silently agreeing.


End file.
